A Life Torn in Two
by Mahgy Inc
Summary: Highlight Chapter 9, It has a rather heated scene, and might be jumped up a rating. When Lily Evans got her letter from Hogwarts, her life changed forever. Two men came into her life, Lucius Malfoy, and James Potter.
1. The Letter

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**The Letter**

Lily Evans stared at the speck in the fading sunset. She had just gotten home from her last day at summer school. It was a sunny day with a small breeze ruffling her already crazy red hair. The black stubby glasses she wore made her green eyes look big, something she loved most about herself. Once again she was wearing the uniform of her hated, but deeply loved, school. It was a black skirt, jus below knee length, accompanied with a red , with black lacing along the edges, button top. Her small black tie swayed loosely from her pocket as she skipped home. She decided it was a perfect time to gaze at the lovely pink sky and looked up, to see a dark brown spot flop back and forth in the sky. Her smooth pink mouth was widened into a gaping 0 as she realized what it was.

A small owl was flying towards her. As it came closer, Lily was able to notice a rather large envelope, about twice the size of the owl, attached to its leg. It was having a hard time flying. Its left wing looked to be broken, while the other flapped helplessly to keep it aloft.

As it bobbed up and down in the air currents, Lily started to run. The small bird was falling. It's right wing had stopped flapping. The ground came to meet it at impossible speeds. Lily's heart started to shake as she saw meet the ground. She remembered seeing a bird smash into her father's windshield. She didn't want to have to relive that again.

As Lily came closer to the owl, the owl came closer to the dark cobble stones of Organ Lane. Lily reached out her hand in a futile effort to stop its fall. Her hand twitched a couple of times before her index and thumb performed a quick snap. The owl stopped falling and floated in the air, inches away from the road. She quickly scooped it up from the ground and rushed to her home.

36 Organ Lane was an ancient house. All the houses surrounding it were newly renovated, graciously paid by the tax payers into the 2000th centuries modern homes. Her Grandfather, the owner of plot 36 refused to give up his land. When he passed away, Lily's own father, and family of three, moved in from London. As the slow years went by, the house grew even more old. The paint was starting to wear thin on the front, while in the back there was none. The door was a heavy oak, made for decoration. It was the only part of the house that didn't need repairs; that and the roof, which was recently redone to accommodate for rainy weather in her room. Other than that, it was home.

Lily raced through the front door, up the creaky staircase to the left, and entered the first door to right; her room. Inside was an assortment of Beatles posters and record cases her dad had bought for her. Her bed was underneath a Picture of Ringo behind his drum set. At the foot of the bed was her writing desk, one of her most treasured piece of furniture. Across the small room, and to the far left corner - the only one not occupied, and left to the bed - was a small litter box and cat food with water. Lily untied the letter from the owls leg and laid him down beside the water. It hooted in a brief Thank You, before engulfing itself in the task of drinking out of the bowl.

After seeing to the needs of her new _friend_, Lily plopped down on her bed and looked at the letter. It read:

**_To Miss. Lily Evans  
First Top Window to the Right of the Door  
36 Organ Lane  
South by East London_**

Lily stared, too stunned to do anything else. It had to be coincidence. She turned it around to open it, but stopped when she saw the red seal:

**_Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

"No way. This is so out there." She ripped open the letter...and SCREAMED!


	2. Professor McGonagoll

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Professor McGonagall**

Lily's parents Tracy and Lu ran up the stairs when they heard Lily scream. They found her sitting upright on her bed with her hands clenched around a letter. Her fingernails threatened to tear through the paper before they could read it. Finally, after agonizing minutes of curiosity, they were able to separate the letter from her. Slowly Lily's mom read it while her dad comforted her. Lily was in shock.

"It...It...It says I'm a WITCH!" She yelled at no one.

"Of course it does dear. We know you are." Her mom said coolly while reading the letter.

"I'm not a witch. How can I be a witch without my parents being witches. Witches don't exi..." Her mothers words struck her harder than the short letter did. "YOU KNOW I'M A WITCH!"

"Yes dear. We've always known." Her father said.

"We've just been waiting to get your letter from Hogwarts." Continued Lily's mother.

"Yes, thank you dear. Because once you have your letter, you can leave the house, and make room for _our daughter_."

"'_OUR DAUGHTER_,'" Lily was yelling as loud as she could. "What do you think I am. YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Oh no dear. Your my daughter yes," Lu said casually. "But your not your mothers."

"No, definitely not mine, with those green eyes." Tracy put in with a thick voice.

"No, I was already married with someone. _She_ gave me you.."

"We didn't want to take you, but _she _was reasonable person."

Lily heard a loud bang come from her door. She turned to see what it was, and noticed a young woman standing in the doorway with a pointy green hat and equally green eyes. She looked _exactly_ like Lily.

"Yes, Lu. I would presume that I was a _very_ reasonable person back then." The strange woman said matter of fact manner. Lily liked her arrogant tone. Somehow it put her father, who she was really coming to hate right now, in his place.

"Ah. Yes McGonagoll. You were very reasonable back then, but can you please take her now." Lu said with an odd light in his eyes. Lily could tell that things were beginning to heat up. Lu and Professor McGonagoll stared at each other with their own light in their eyes, before turning to Lily.

"She's ready for you Professor." Sneered Lu.

"We'll have to see about that, bow won't we." Stated the Professor.

"GO! FIRST YOU HIDE WHO I AM, AND NOW YOU'RE TOSSING ME AROUND LIKE EXCESS BAGGAGE!" Screamed Lily. This was turning into a bad day.

"Of course we're not Miss Evans. I'm just taking you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will learn to be a witch." Professor McGonagoll belched out in one smooth blast.

"GOOD! Cause I'm leaving right now. I don 't want to be with these filthy people for the rest of my life." Lily's voice grew softer. "Where's Hogwarts?"

"That's none of your concern now Miss. Evans. Right now you should be gathering your stuff."

"Oh! Okay."

"Good. Lu, I do expect for you to look after my owl until it heals. Its in no place to be flying back to the school."

"Yes, McGonagoll. Anything as long as you take _her_ away." Piped up Lu.

"I'm done." Lily announced as she stashed away her clothes in her only trunk.

"Good," Professor McGonagoll Chirped. ":Please come her, Miss Evans." The Professor pulled out a Yankees ball cap from her pocket. "When I tell you to, Miss Evans, will you please touch the hat. Just a finger now, do you hear."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." The Professor pulled out a small stick from her sleeve, and pointed it at the cap while saying, "_Portcullis._" A silver ribbon of spark came out and hit the cap. For a few seconds it glowed a dark green before returning to its black color. "Come along now, Miss Evans, and touch the cap on 1...2...3!"

Lily touched the cap, and gasped as the floor disappeared beneath her. She felt like she was flying, UP. Her arms were flapping wildly beside her, and her skirt was pulling at her hips, begging to be released. Finally, with a stomach wrenching halt, they jerked to a stop. Slowly looking up to see where they were, Lily noticed a sign. It read:

_**Diogan Alley**_


	3. Diagon Alley

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Diagon Alley**

Lily stared at the assortment of shops in front of her. People dressed in fancy robes like Professor McGonagoll walked back and forth with great backs of packed full with stuff in their pockets. Signs hung out of windows with big, bright, colorful letters running back and forth across the shops. One particular shop caught Lily's eye.

It was a small, only a single story, with a bright banner flying above it connected to three broomsticks. Outside were racks and racks of broomsticks carelessly put down on the street. People admired these broomsticks like they were gold. Broomsticks were thrown casually in the window with signs saying:

**_Morning Star Gold  
Saviors of All Wizards_**

Another, Lily could tell, was the Shops name.

_**Sweep Rakes Finest Brooms  
Home of the new Nimbus series**_

Lily looked up at the sign flying in the sky, and found it was an advertisement.

_**Come 1, Come All  
**_ _**To Sweep Rakes First  
**_ _**We Guarantee our Best  
**_ **_Or An Unforgivable Curse_**

"Come along Miss Evans. We need to get your money." Professor McGonagoll called to Lily. Lily, stunned by the site of Diagon Alley, responded flatly, "Yes Mother." It was a **big** mistake.

"Now, Miss Evans. I am not your mother, not anymore. I will not be called mother or mum. I will be called Professor McGonagoll. Professor, Or Ma'am. Do I make myself clear?" Lily cast her eyes to the ground, not bothering to answer. "Good, then it is time we go to Gringotts an..."

"Er...Professor. Where are we, and what is Gringotts?" Asked Lily with a confused look on her face.

"Why that is simple Miss Evans..." Professor McGonagoll started, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Professor, its Lily."

"Miss Lily..."

"No Professor, LILY."

"Very well then, Lily. Will you let me carry on with your answer." Lily grew silent. "We are at Diagon Alley, as you have probably fathomed by now. it is a shopping center, simply speaking. Here, you can buy almost anything _legal_ in the whole wizarding world, whether it be wands, cauldrons, magical pets, jokes, or broomsticks; it can be found here." Professor McGonagoll started walking again, but stopped, quickly adding, "If it is _legal_." She continued.

"Gringotts is the only bank the wizards have, if you don't count the poorly kept personal banks that are being ravaged by Giant tribes right now.."*ErrHmm* The Professor cleared her throat. "it starts in the heart on London, an spreads to thrice its size underground. We would extend further, but a nest of Depthory's was found a few years back. The tunnel connecting to it was destroyed."

"I'm sorry Professor, but what is a _Depthory_?"

"A Depthory is a cave demon. They build their tunnels underground, minding their own business, until they are roused. In 1803, a Depthory nest was found in a French Wizarding Colony. The French Wizards wanted them removed, but they wouldn't go, so they attacked. The Depthory's, usually very gentle creatures, fought back. The French Colony was attacked, and destroyed. It took the Prime Minister back then 150 years to calm everyone down." Lily acted as if she was going to open her mouth, but Professor McGonagoll stopped her.

"The Prime Minister is the Head of the Ministry of Magic, which works around the clock to keep the Wizarding World a hushed secret from the Muggle world. Muggle, is another name for humans., or people without magic;

Gringotts, as I was saying, spreads out nnder London. In those mines are countless numbers of wizard vaults. Wizards keep their money those vaults, because it is the safest place in the world, except probably Hogwarts. The vaults used to number around 2,000, but the Depthory attacks are slowly bringing them down. I'm quit sure your vault is still in tact."

"_My_ vault. Aren't I using _your _vault, and _your_ money?" asked Lily in a quaky voice.

"Why of course not. Me Mum left part of her life earnings to me, her daughter, and you, her grandaughter. But enough of that, we are here. Welcome to Gringotts."

Lily left the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, and entered a dream.


	4. Voldemort

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Lord Voldemort**

Lily watched a man make flames with his wand. He wove his and in tight little patterns of figure eights and triangles within triangles, while at the same time, changing the red flames to different hues of blue and green. Children surrounded the man in a circle, with adults in the back watching him juggle balls of flames in his free hand. It was, all together, the most wonderful show Lily had ever seen.

Finally, with a wave of his wand, the man created a soft explosion. The air thickened as a a neon pink fog covered the man, then disappeared as it started to rain flowers. The man stood in the middle of the street and sneered at the children as they danced around the wonderful flowers. Lily saw something those his dark, beady eyes. Was it loathing?

Lily didn't gave long to ponder her new discovery, for two business looking men appeared around the man, drawing their own little sticks. Lily could faintly hear what they were saying.

"That's it Tom. The Department of Magical Jobs has told you off for your little scenes long enough. The first man said. His face was as hard as stone, but his eyes twinkled with an inner youth.

"I'm just trying to make a living." Tom said sarcastically.

"Jordan, Go back to HQ and tell them I'm bringing in Tom Riddle." The first man said. The other man disappeared from his side with a rather loud **pop**. The first one turned to Tom, who was shaking with rage.

"MY NAME IS NOT RIDDLE!" he yelled.

Both men lowered their wands at each other, but Tom was faster. He muttered a few words and woe his hands in complicated gestures in the air. Underneath him came a torrent of flames. The businessman was yelling, "_STUPIFY,_" and sending head sized balls of red ribbons at Tom, who laughed as they bounced off his fire. Laughing like a madman, Tom pointed at the ground with his wand, and sat there as the explosion struck.

Lily watched as the whole street was covered in black flames. When they departed, a small crater covered the small lane of Diagon Alley. Bits and pieces of the children lay everywhere with the adults who cried at their losses. At the bottom of the crater was a small pile of gold. But the gold and gore didn't hold Lily's eyes. They were locked on a skull of green smoke with a snake sticking out of its open mouth. Beneath it in red fire was a word that would later strike fear to all hearts:

_**Voldemort**_


	5. Ollivanders

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Ollivanders**

A young witch, nearly over twenty, named Madam Malkin stepped up to Lily.

"I seems you are done, Dear." She was taken back when Lily shouted, "Good. Professor, follow me. Hurry!"

Lily dashed out of Pintrows Robes with a startled Professor McGonagoll behind her. Outside, on the paved streets of Diagon Alley, all hell was loose.

People were just getting up from the blast. Children, huddled over half forms, cried at the loss of their parents. Some witches ran back and forth screaming, "Johnny, where's my Johnny," or, "Has anyone seen my Li'l Emily." Lily felt like she wanted to cry too.

The business looking wizard name Jordan walked up to Lily.

"Ah, Professor McGonagoll. Not a very happy scene. Not at all."

"Jordan. What happened?" asked the Professor in a high squeaky voice.

"I'm afraid t'was Tom Riddle, mum." 

"Oh dear."

"Quit so. 'e's been do'n small entertainment shows lately. The Department of Magical Jobs wanted 'im to chose a paying job, not a begging scandal, but 'e refused."

"Oh my. I thought he was trying to become an Auror."

"Aye, mum. That 'e was. But for some odd reason, old Tom said the job was to bor'n, whith all the peace going around. 'e's been in Diagon Alley do'n 'is shows since."

"Well, Jordan. Why did he blow the street up?"

"'e still 'as a grudge about 'is old dad, me thinks. Me partner Jim told me to go back to the Ministry, and tell e'm we were bring'n in Tom Riddle. When I Disapparated, Tom was yell'n 'is 'ead off. Last thing I remember see'n was both Tom 'n Jim raising wands at eachother."|

"That is certainly not good. Tom was such a remarkable student. I happened to be finishing my stay at Hogwarts when Tom joined. I never could count the things he did with his wand."

"Aye mum. 'e was a fine wizard." Jordan tugged on his beard as if to finish the conversation, then turned around to look at the mess on the street. "I think you should be finish'n your shopp'n Professor. Not much ter see 'ear."

"Thank you Jordan. Give my wishes to Stacy for me."

Tom looked to the side of us where an arm was sitting in a buddy pool. A wedding ring was on the ring finger. Tom's face darkened. "I wish I could mum. I wish I could." Professor McGonagoll gave him a quick hug, before leaving. A small tear was falling down her face.

"Poor Jordan. Stacy was a lovely young girl. Well, anyway. What do we have left to buy, Lily."

Lily looked at her shopping list:

** First Edition Spells** **X****  
**_ by Saretta Ginglbay_

** Hogwarts, A History X  
**_ Author unknown_

** The Wonders, but Lousy History, of Magic X  
**_ by Snicks Pingletoe II_

** Herbs to Tickly Your Nose X  
** _by Valectra Orangelove_

** Potions, Potions, Potions X  
**_ by Wizonky Dribbet_

** Beasts of Wonder X  
** _by Harry Lockhart_

** How to: Dark Arts *Hilarious Protections* X**

** 1 Wand**

** 1 Standard Cauldron X**

** 2 Sets of Crystal Phials X**

** 1 Telescope X**

** 1/2 a Set of Scales X**

** Any Pet the Student Wishes  
**_ Please Refrain from Snakes_

** Parents Please Note**

_**STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS UNTIL THEIR THIRD YEAR**_

Everything was checked off except for Lily's wand and Pet.

"Professor, I need my wand and Pet," Lily said while scanning her list."

"Ollivanders is where we should go then Lily. His is very young for a wand maker, but his families wands _are _the best." Professor McGonagol stepped into a small torn up shop that looked almost like Lily's house, just smaller.

It was dark inside. The room was covered with boxes upon boxes. An owl hooted when Lily entered, but Lily didn't see an owl. Maybe it was her imagination. There was two chairs in the single roomed shop. A lamp sat in the middle, illuminating the two chairs in an oasis of light. In the chair farthest to the back slept a small elderly man, who looked around his forties. 

"Very young, Professor. I think that's an overstatement," Lily said quietly to Professor McGonagoll. 

"Oh no dear. You see, Mr. Ollivander is a half-ling. Half-lings live a long life, and Mr, Ollivander is around 56, I think, just came to manhood a couple of years ago." She stopped talking when she noticed the man wake up,

"Oh. Professor McGonagoll. It seems you have caught me at a rather awkward time," Mr. Ollivander blurted as he stood up.

At fifty, he looked really young. His brown hair had just started turning gray around the edges. His eyes were bright with an inner flame, and his face had no wrinkles were most elderly people did. Even his blue and green robes were cut finely to expose smallish muscles here and there around his body. All in all. he _did_ look young.

"I see you are still reopening the shop, Mr. Ollivander" Professor McGonagol stated.

"Hmmm...Oh yes. I'm afraid I am. My patter had to leave us at a very bad time. Gringotts lost his vault in the Dephthory attack. The shop went Bankrupt! Imagine that, Ollivanders, Bankrupt! Fools story I would say, but it did happen. But, my patter did leave us. Mother still cries for him." Mr. Ollivander looked at the floor and said something under his breath before continuing. But, I am here now." He looked up, and realized Lily was there. "Oh! What brings you here, Professor. I thought your wand was still in good use. Nine and three quarter inches, hollow oak, filled with, oh dear me, I tried to forget that day, wisps of your your grand mum's soul. It was a sad day for my patter. He grieved all night for her, the dear soul."

"Its not for me, Mr. Ollivander. My wand is doing fine, actually. Just needs some polishing." She pushed Lily forward. "Lily here, needs a wand though. She starts tomorrow."

"I see. Welcome Miss ... Sorry, didn't catch the end."

"Evans," Lily said quietly. She beginning to like this man.

"Yes. Welcome to Ollivanders. My family has been running it since 382b.c. you see, and my patter passed it on to me in a very bad time. I'm sorry for the mess. Do sit down."

Lily took the closest seat while Professor McGonagol occupied the one Mr. Ollivander had just left. Mr. Ollivander took out his wand an pointed it at Lily, who in turn put her hands in the air in a warding gesture,

"No need to get excited, Miss Ecans. I just need to see your wand hand." Lily stuck out her left hand. A yellow ribbon shot out of Mr. Ollivanders wand, which turned out to be a measuring tape. As if hands were controlling it, it started to measure Lily's arm. Mr. Ollivander had disappeared, and reappeared with a small box of wands.

"Here, Miss Evans, Maple and Dragon Heartstring, ten inches on the dot, and rather bendy." Lily picked it up, and waited. "Why, don't hisitate, Miss Evans, give it a wave." Lily did, and nothing happened. "No not that one. Next is Oak and grinded Unicorn's horn. Twelve inches and very stiff. Rather bad wand, if you know what I mean."

"Mr. Ollivander, do you mind if I leave Lily with you for a while? Lily still needs her pet." Piped in Professor McGonagoll.

"Oh, no problem Professor. No problem at all. But I do say, try and get an owl. Every witch and wizard should have one. What do you think Lily."

"Ooh. An owl would do perfectly." Lily shouted, too excited to hold back.

"Very good, I will see you later than, Lily." Professor McGonagoll said before leaving.

"Well, Miss Evans, anything."

Lily went to pick it up, but as soon as it touched her hand, it shot out and hit the box. Wands spilled everywhere, bouncing off other boxes and walls. One landed near Lily's feet. She bent down to pick it up, and nearly dropped it when her hand touched it. small warmth grew from her hand, and spread to her heart. She felt the day of stress she had go away in a that single touch. Mr. Ollivander was looking at her. Hesitantly, she brought up the wand and thought of what Tom had done with the flowers.

**BANG**

Her wand erupted in a shower of blue fog and red roses. Mr. Ollivander was clapping her on.

"Very good Miss Evans. I see you will be a very good witch. Now, if you will let me see the wand. I like to know what my costumers by." Lily handed him the wand. "Ah, yes. Willow, a little swishy, made with three Phoenix feathers, ten and a quarter inches, very strong, perfect for charms. You know, Miss Evans, its the wand that chooses the wizard. I think we should expect great things from you." Mr. Ollivanders eyes darkened, as his human years showed, then lightened as the joy Lily saw when they first met take over. 10 galleons and 11 sickles should do it, Miss Evans." Lily paid and walked out.

On her way out of the shop, she saw a young boy, very close to her age, walk in. His hair was a total mess, sticking up here and there, sometimes covering his hazel eyes. Those eyes held her gaze. Like all the other wizards, they had a shine in their eyes, but none as strong as his. They practically blazed with mischief. Finally, he was past and Lily was outside of Ollivanders. Professor McGonagoll was waiting for her with a black owl, with dark green feathers. Lily ran to her. This was the best day of her life.


	6. Distress on Hogwarts Express

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Distress on ****Hogwarts Express**

"Professor, where are we going _now_?" Lily asked in a tired voice.

"Don't worry Lily, you will have a long drive to rest up in, so don't worry," the professor replied calmly. 

Lily stood at the front of the train station. It was packed full of people, mostly...muggles...but some wizards popped up here and there. Lily could tell by their outrageously pointed hats and trolley's full of animals. On one occasion, someone's trunk went off from what looked like fireworks!

"Now Lily, this is where I leave you. Here is your ticket, and if you ever get lost, find a wizard, and they will tell you what to do." Professor McGonagol paused, and turned to the direction of the guard. "And don't try asking him, or he will arrest you for trying to be funny.

Now, a few things before you get to school. Once again, I am not your mom. Once at school, I am your guardian, and teacher. As a teacher, I will have to watch over you. If you do something wrong, you will be punished just like anyone else. There will be no second chances, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Professor," Lily said blankly.

"Good. Well then, I better be off."

Lily looked at her ticket. It was a bright gold, with dark silver letters. It said:

**Platform _9 3/4_**

"Professor, I think you made a mistake. I've been to the station before. Here is no such thing as Platform nine and three quarters." Lily looked up, but found she was talking to air. Professor McGonagoll was gone. Instead, Lily wandered around.

A group of what where clearly wizarding families were huddle around the barrier between platform nine and ten. Occasionally some would lean on the barrier, like they were tired from standing, then disappear! Lily cleared her glasses. Was she seeing things right? She was sure she did. Again and again people would walk up, run, or just act casually, and pass through the barrier. Lily decided it was her turn. She gathered her trolley, owl and all, and walked to the barrier. When it came to her sight, she closed her green eyes, and ran strait ahead. The dreaded crash against the wall didn't come. Lily opened her eyes, and stared at a massive train engine, all covered in read. There were gold lettering on the side reading:

_**Hogwarts Express**_

Lily looked up even higher, and saw a platform sign:

**_Platform 9 3/4_**

Lily felt a fit of giggles come over her. Of course, why didn't she think of it. A hidden train platform, like a hidden shopping center.

The platform was crowded with more wizards than Lily saw in Diagon Alley. There were short wizards, tall, round, fat, big, Asian, a pair of Japanese, and some whitish Americans, all in one place. 'Why aren't they biting their heads off at racial differences?' Lily asked herself, then remembered, 'They are all the same race, Wizards.' A tall black haired boy walked up to her.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you need help with your stuff? It is a rather long carry to a compartment." He asked.

"Why, how nice of you. Thank you very much." Lily replied in what she thought was her meekest voice. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

The tall boy gathered her things, and led her down the train to the end. There, they found an empty compartment and unloaded her stuff. The boy looked up to Lily, with his hand sticking out. Lily didn't realize he wanted money! She stuck her hand down her pocket and fetched up a gold galleon. She said, "Thank you," as she gave it to him. The boy bowed, before walking out. Once again, Lily was left by herself. And once again, it didn't take long for someone to find her.

A dark haired boy walked in. His hair was short and unbelievably messy. It shot up in different places and clumping together in others. He looked familiar, but Lily didn't know why. She continued to look at him. Those hazel eyes of his drew her attention like a magnet. He was the boy from Ollivanders!

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked. Lily waved him on. "I think some friends of mine might be coming, or should I say one. He is rather excited about this, so get ready for some excitement. We have been planning for this all summer."

"No bother to me. Company would be nice," Lily tried to sound bored.

"You new to the wizarding world?"

"How did you know?"

"When you bought your wand, you looked so mystified. It clearly pointed you out." He opened his mouth again, as if to say more, but the door opened when he did.

A tall boy was standing there, with long blonde hair, that looked bleached to the color of ivory. He wore dark green robes that slivered around his body. They reminded Lily of a snake she saw in the zoo. His fingers were covered with ruby rings, and he held a cane in his hand. Over all, Lily thought he looked handsome. Then again, so was the screwed up hair person sitting next to her. Lily looked at him, and saw a bright light in his eyes, and a childish sneer on his face.

"Malfoy, how good to join us." He said in the rudest voice Lily had ever heard.

"What me, join you. You must be sick, Potter," He looked up the compartment, and just noticed Lily. His voice was full of passion. "Why my poor soul, and to think you have to be stuck with this...lets not say anything right now about him, as you will soon find, _some_ wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be rampaging with the wrong sort."

"GET OUT, MALFOY!" The boy next to Lily yelled. His wand was in his hand, emitting red sparks, sparks just as red as his face.

"I do hope you find out _which _families, before it is too late," He bowed to Lily before leaving the door wide open. Another boy took his place. This one just as tall, but with dark black hair running down to his shoulders.

"Why Jamesy, already you are shouting your head off at the right people. Why didn't you add me to your rage? I'm sure we could have put that git in his place."

"Sorry, Sirius, I was just too irritated to get you. He was talking about my family again."

"No! I would have thought that cheering up charm we put on him yesterday would have done the trick."

The boy next to Lily smiled again, with the same light in his eyes. "Oooh. That was a good trick, but I'm afraid we will have to change our tactics tonight. I think Malfoy is the perfect target."

"What have I been telling you for that past five years, James! Malfoy is _always_ my target." He walked into the compartment, and took a seat. He noticed Lily half way in between. "What is up with you Jamesy. Are you forgetting to introduce me to your friends these days, or are you trying to keep all the beautiful women to yourself."

"Well, Sirius, I _would_, if I knew her name, but alas, I don't." He put clearly.

"Fine then, let me introduce myself. I am Sirius Black, renowned trickster of this century. Nice to meet you," He said to Lily.

"No he's not the renowned trickster. Actually, we're a team. Sirius Black and James Potter at your service. Need someone to be hexed, and we'll do it for the lousy price of three sickles," James said with a bow. "And as for you."

"Oh! I'm Lily Evans. Nothing much about me other than this is my first day knowing I'm a witch." Lily said.

"Then you will need teaching. Teaching on how to be a witch," Sirius said.

"And we'll be glad to do that for the cost of one date each." Piped in James.

"A fair rate for the first day I would say."

"Oh most definitely. We'll probably be too busy with other stuff later in the year."

"So you'll want us now or never."

"Wait a minute Sirius. Where's your brother?" James popped in.

"Oh! _Him_. He can't make it. The Ministry won't change the first years age limit down to ten. Still, only people who are 13 can enter Hogwarts."

"What a bummer. Now, about Malfoy..."

Lily spent the rest of her trip to Hogwarts reading her Hogwarts, A History, while listening to all kinds of Hexes and Curses she didn't know about. Hogwarts was going to be fun.


	7. Hawaiian Filet

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Hawaiian **** Filet**

Lily left the Hogwarts Express in a fit of giggles. The things James and Sirius came up with were hilarious, but, they left out a sense of art. Most of their tricks for Malfoy were common hexes and spells, as she found out from reading First Edition Spells and How to Dark Arts. Maybe she could help them.

Lily leaped form the ladder to the ground, and searched for the the duo, but never found them. Instead she was met by a monster!...er, not really a monster, but that was what she first thought of him. His hair was long and curly, falling around his shoulders in a half afro, and his beard was the same, but going much deeper, and much well kept. His height was alarming. Lily could see him if he was standing at the end of a football field, a game more commonly known as soccer. His voice was really loud.

"First years. First years over 'ere by the lake. First years cum over 'ere."

Lily was swept up by the amount of students going to him.

The lake was a mass of darkness, as forboding as the man who called them there. On the other side, as if on the tip of a mountain, stood a castle. Lily guessed it was Hogwarts.

The boats led them across the lake. Here and there great limbs tried to grab the boat, but drew back as if pulled away, before they could touch. A boy next to Lily was trying to talk to her, but she was much to busy looking at the castle.

"I've read Hogwarts, A History about five times. I know all there is to know about the school. The mess hall is spelled to look like the sky, which will be covered with lightning filled skies tonight. My weatherball told me it would be raining. Do you have one? Me dad says everyone should have a weatherball. Said it saved his life when he was trying to navigate the great divide, then again, me dad was always a nutter..."

The boats entered a cave, and landed in separate docks. Lily jumped off, and started to walk up the great steps ahead of her. She felt like running like the others up them, but her conscience told her not to. She was too old for such childish fantasy's.

Inside, she found the mess hall to be just like the boy who sat next to her on the boat said. It was covered in purple clouds, which spouted out lightning here and there. Boys and girls around her age crowded the center of the great room. In front of them was Professor McGonagoll. She was holding a hat in front of her. As she set it down on a small stool to her side, it came to life. A crease spread near its brim, and a song spilled out of its lips:

_Oi, when I was made all young and shrewd  
Four Wizards came along  
Though very bright with wits a many  
I'm sad to say their gone  
Noble Griffindor  
My idol, you could presume  
His heart so big and flattering  
Hufflepuff had to clear it with a broom  
Now Hufflepuff  
A git, you could say  
Followed here and there  
As loyal as to a king, to Ravenclaw's dismay  
As smart as smart could be  
Ravenclaws the best  
But I must always say  
Slytherin's the nastiest yet  
Pop the old and brew the new  
Slytherin was always afire  
He had no conscience, no heart of gold  
Torture was his desire  
Now why I sing you might ask  
For joy or knowledge too  
I do it so we can find  
The perfect house for you_

The hall burst into clapping, all except for a table near the corner. Above them flew a green snake, slithering across their heads. Lily guessed they were Slytherin.

"When I call your name, will you please come up to the stool, and put the Sorting hat on. Malfoy, Lucious."

Malfoy walked up to the hat, a big smile on his face. But before he could take two steps, the Sorting Hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN" Everyone stared at Malfoy, everyone except the Slytherin table, who at the sound of their house, erupted in applause. Lily looked around, and found James and Sirius staring at Malfoy too, but not with shock, as the others had on their faces. They're was in concentration.

As soon as Malfoy reached his table, his clothes vanished, replaced by two snake headed coconut shells over his chest, and a grass skirt. Not only was Malfoy affected, but so was the whole Slytherin table. Every Slytherin sitting at the table jumped on top of their table and started dancing as fast as they couls, swishing their grass skirts. The Great Hall erupted in laughter at the site of the Slytherins; all except James Potter and Sirius black, who where still concentrating. Lily wasn't the only one to notice, for Professor McGonagoll had called out their names. James stopped to look up, and the Slytherins stopped dancing, and returned to normal.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. I am ashamed at the behavior you are showing. Say something, both of you."

"Aww, mum. Didn't you at least get a laugh." Sirius said pleadingly. James quickly added:

"You have to admit, watching Malfoy hula was funny." Both boys turned to eachother and clapped hands in the air.

"And you can't forget the sight of Manibell Partelou," Sirius said softly. Someone in the Ravenclaw table whistled.

"Right on, old chap," James put in. "Those hips were mystifying. Again they clapped hands, but where pinched in their ears before they could continue.

"You had better hope I don't get either of you in _my _house, or you will constantly have a headache." Called Professor McGonagoll as she carried them away. She came back and called off the list again: "Potter, James. Oh! Not again." James rushed back into the Great Hall.

"Yes mum."

"Its your turn."

"Why just Chappy of you," James said as he put on the hat. Once again, the hat started to sing:

_I don't know why you cried  
The sight of you was just to much  
Poor Malfoy has grown too many pimples  
I'm sure his mother's afraid to touch_

All heads turned to Malfoy, who indeed was growing pimples all over his face.

_But do not worry,   
your not the only one  
That greasy dog you carry around  
Is sure to have some fun_

A tall, greasy, black haired boy next Lily morphed into a dog, before levitating in the air, followed by Malfoy. The dog, which turned out to be a black poodle, danced in the air as Malfoy started to do an Irish jig. Once again, Lily was deafened by laughter.

_I know you will be hating me,  
But my influence has gone awry  
I know you dispise this boy  
But please don't break down and cry_

_Professor, as mean as you can get  
Please stomp on a mouse  
For Mr. Potter here  
Is actually in your House_

The Sorting hat ended in a loud bark of "GRYFFINDOR!" The table next to Lily applauded as Professor McGonagoll turned violet with anger. A boy across from Lily smiled in triumph. He wasn't exactly good looking, but his short brown hair attracted Lily, and plenty of other girls. James winked at him as he took a seat at the table. The boys smile faded as his name was called, "Lupin, Remus" He took his seat on the stool, and was immediately put in Gryffindor. When he left the stool, his body started shaking before being transformed into a four foot tall mouse who chased after Professor McGonagoll. Everyone laughed again, but a short puddgy boy who held his wand out, pointing it at Remus. Exhausted, he stopped concentrating, and put it away. Once again, Remus was himself, a gangly, handsome boy who walked with pride to the Gryffindor table.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily gulped as she walked up to the stool. She lifted the hat, and stared at the mass of students in front of her. She noticed a lot of students stared a her too; a lot of boys. One was James, who looked to be concentrating again. 'Oh no you don't' Lily said as the Sorting Hat shouted enthusiastically, "GRYFFINDOR." James blinked, and Lily saw a swarm of bees coming at her. Lily didn't hesitate, she did exactly what she did Ollivanders. A loud **BANG **in the Hall, followed by a small blue fog that surrounded James Potter. Pink and Yellow roses fell on him at great speeds. James held up his hand to black the roses, but couldn't block the bees that came rushing at him.

Lily took a seat across from him with a big smile on her face. It broadened as she saw the pout on his. Once again that night, and not for the last, she laughed.


	8. Provisions for the Test

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is hopefully a Lily and James work, but it might change over the um...chappers. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy_

**Provisions for the Test**

"Hello there, Miss Evans," Lily turned around to find the dark brown eyes of Lucius Malfoy staring at her. She lost herself in those mystifying eyes. Almost all the girls in the school wanted Malfoy, Malfoy and the Maruaders, a little foursome James Potter and Sirius Black made, adding Remus Lupin and the other prangster Perer Pettigrew. Every girl in Hogwarts wanted them, every girl but Lily. Lily didn't want them, she wanted to be a witch.

"Oh. Hi Malfoy," Lily said back as she rushed down the hall to Charms, but Malfoy put his body in her way, and blocked Lily's retreat.

"I was wondering, Lily, if you wouldn't mind having dinner with me tomorrow up at the astronomy tower," He called to her with his soothing voice. Lily found herself wanting him more than ever.

"Lay off Malfoy. She doesn't want you," James said as he turned around the corner.

"I don't need coaching from you, James," Lily said icily.

"And she wouldn't want to go with your type, James. I regret ever being related to the pig of a dad you have. Maybe father could perform the Chappelous Spell, and rid his blood from yours." Malfoy said in a cool voice that denied the redness that was coming to his face.

Lily and James drew their wands at the same time. James shouted, "GREPHIS," the curse of amazement. It turned all those put under it into a veela for two days. Lily called out "EXPELIARMUS," and James' wand shot out of his hand.

"You know the rules, Potter. No spells in the hallway," Lily said as she turned and walked away with Malfoy's arm around her waist.

(~*~*~*~*~)

"What's up with her. I've been trying to get her since the first time we met, and she's been blowing me off." James asked to nobody.

"Don't worry, Jamesy. You can't get all the girls. At least leave some to your old friend." James turned to see Sirius walking up to him, followed by Remus and Peter.

"We can get Malfoy later," Remus said naturally. For a shabby looking boy, James found him really smart.

"I'm not so sure, Remus," Sirius backed away with a smile on his face. "I would much prefer getting that black poodle."

"You mean Snape," Peter piped up. Transfiguration was his best subject.

"Exactly,"

"Well, he did dance well," James cheered up as the boys started to talk about what they could do. They decided to change Malfoy into a Troll, and Snape into a beautiful blonde. The perfect plan.

(~*~*~*~*~)

Dinner came after a boring class of Potions. Everybody was feeling down, and Malfoy, especially his lapdog Snape, looked too happy. James found out that potions was their best class.

The school started eating in silence, the first silence James had ever seen in the school. He looked up to Sirius, who had a bored expression on his face. Remus was busying himself on his pumpkin pie, and Peter was scoffing James' food. James took his spoon, and gently tapped it on the side of his goblet. A dull clang resounded from it, followed by a scream from across the room. All four looked up.

A massive cave troll was chasing an exact replica of a blonde Manibell Partelou. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore looked up from his plate, and smiled at the four mischief makers. Quickly lifting his wand, he muttered a few words, before he too was changed into a troll, and started chasing after the blonde.

Professor McGonagoll was finishing her pumpkin pie when the Headmaster turned into a troll. Thinking she knew better, she cast a few gold sparks on the professor. None of her transfiguration spells worked before she became a blonde Manibell Parelou.

All hell was loose on the Great Hall for dinner, and the Marauders just sat back and laughed with the rest of the school. The only person who didn't laugh was Lily Evans.

(~*~*~*~*~)

"Why did you do that to Malfoy?" Lily asked James as he entered the common room.

"What? Don't tell me your siding with that bafoon," James laughed as he saw Lily's face go red.

"A bafoon or not, he's the one I let court me, so you better be nice."

"Or what, Miss Evans. You'll curse me for the rest of the year. You know he's going to hurt you. He's going to test you, and when you fail, your history."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?" James asked

Lily didn't have to answer. As soon as the words he finished talking, his unruly hair turned into a mass of spider webs. All across the common room, spiders disappeared, including a giant tarantula that Sirius smuggled from the Care of Magical Creatures class, and landed on James' head. Lily left out of the Gryffindor Common room with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I don't think you should talk like that Jamesy. You might get in more trouble," She heard Sirius say as she left them far behind.

(~*~*~*~*~)

"Ah! Lily dear. Glad you could make it." Lily gasped as two strong arms found their way around her waist. She looked up to find Lucius Malfoy bending down for a kiss. She let him as her hunger for him grew.


	9. Unforgettable Nights

** Note ** _My first Harry Potter fic. This is most diffidently a Lily and James fic, no matter how much it has turned to Malfoy. Thanks a bunch. Now enjoy!   
Sorry about this one for being so short._

**Unforgettable Nights**

Lily fell to the ground, Letting Lucius Malfoy's strong arms ease her to the wall. His breath beat against hers in great gusts as he pressed his mouth against hers.

Lily lay on her back, legs slightly open, with Malfoy's knee resting in between. His hands ran under her shirt, and up her back, entangling his rough fingers in the straps of her bra; Lily let him. Her hunger for the man drove her on as if by magic. She must have him.

Defeated, Malfoy pulled his hands down to her skirt and up. He let his fingers trail over Lily's thigh's, leaving a faint tingling sensation with each pass. Lily spread her legs wider, and Malfoy advanced. He pulled the side of Lily's hidden red panties with a steady finger, and thrust another home. Lily cried out in pleasure. James words struck home. "You know he's going to hurt you. He's going to test you, and when you fail, your history." Lily flinched, before realizing her error.

Malfoy's hand ripped her panties and most of her skirt off. Lily cried in panick and kicked at him. He grabbed her slender legs in his arm, and thrust his free hand at her mouth to stifle her growing scream. This was his mistake.

Lily bit down on his flashing hand. Large, fully grown teeth dug into Malfoy's hand, and twisted. It was Malfoy's turn to scream.

Appearing undamaged, he got to his feat and yelled, "STUPID MUDBLOOD! I _WILL_ HAVE YOU!"

Lily ran, leaving him far behind.

Unknown to both Lily and Malfoy, four eyes watched the exchange from the night sky. One pair disappeared, and was replaced by a painful voice. "I told you Lily. He will hurt you." Another voice drowned out his voice, one full of joy.

"Give up on her Prongs. There's plenty of other girls out there."

Up in the sky, the black hair of James Potter shook as he flew away.


	10. Thanks to You

_This really isn't an update, just a thank you chapter to all those who reviewed me. Thanks to you._

**Emerald-Hopes  
** Thanks for being the first to review

**Tinuviel-Luthien  
** Thanks for jumping in when I was down *blinks* WHY IS THAT THERE?

**Snowfire the Kitsune  
** Thanks for reviewing when I thought I was lost. My motivation is back

_**Cya for now, I've got to write the next Chapper.**_


	11. The Birds and the Bees

** Note ** _You should know what this is by now._

**The Birds and the Bees**

James Potter stepped off the Hogwarts Express with his three friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; the Marauders. It was another new year at Hogwarts. He was 21 now, and in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. As soon as he reached the ground, all the girls around him started to blush and giggle. Yup! Another ordinary, new year. Nothing amazing happened in Hogwarts for James. He was there for Quidditch, and one other person. Lily Evans.

Lily always avoided James, but he couldn't hide what he felt for her. One thing was that she was the only girl in the whole school who didn't break down when James appeared. That was just ordinary.

Another was the fact that she was almost raped in her first year in Hogwarts. After that, she always avoided people. She kept to herself, hiding all her beauty and charm behind a mask of coldness. The only reason why she was noticed today was her mastery of magic. She was quite, and very good at spell work. The younger students even called her the Queen of Stones.

James stood up on his tip toes, and searched for his lost love, but as always, she wasn't on the train. He would have to wait for their dinner at the Great Hall.

"I thought you gave up on her, Prongs," A voice called to James from behind him. Sirius Black, James' best friend smiled at him, with a knowing sparkle to his eyes.

"No Padfoot. I have never given up." James said softly as he entered the flow of traffic to Hogwarts.

(~*~*~*~*~)

Lily paced back and forth in her mothers office. She hated the new school year, when the school was crowded with everybody. She much preferred the quite silence of the summer, when she had the whole school to herself and the company of the paintings on the walls. Professor McGonagoll had called her this morning, asking her to come down to her office for a chat. Lily was suprised when Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts entered the room. Her mother wasn't there.

"Ah. Miss Evans. I am glad you could make it." Professor Dumbledor cooed in his soft, grating tone. "I have some good news for you today, Lily."

"What!" Lily yelled. "Did I graduate early." She dreamed about graduating from Hogwarts and living her own quite life ever since her first year. She was only a year away.

"No Miss Evans. I am sorry to say you have not, but I am happy to know that you will be gracing our school with your excellence once again." Lily let a small laugh escape from her cold lips. It wasn't usual for her to laugh. Not many people could. "But you have been appointed Head Girl." Professor Dumbledore handed Lily a Golden Badge with Head Girl displayed on it in black letters. Lily was speechless.

"The school board didn't want you to be Head Girl, Miss Evans, but I was very persuasive last night," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I convinced them that if you were paired with the right Head Boy, then your social skills would increase tenfold. They choice James Potter."

"No!" Lily screamed, throwing the badge back at Dumbledore. She would not let that jerk anywhere near her. "I WILL NOT!"

"I am sorry Miss Evans. You have no choice in the matter. You must."

"NO!"

Lily ran out of Professor McGonagoll's office, leaving a startled Headmaster behind.

(~*~*~*~*~)

"What are we going to do tonight Jamesy," Sirius asked James. Every year the Marauders put on a show for the first years after the Sorting of Houses. Last year they transformed the ghosts of Hogwarts into balloons of Happy faces, leaving out the Bloody Baron, who they chose to turn into an icing of slime on top of the Slytherin table.

"We could turn Snape into a cauldron and pile the Slytherins inside, making them drink that truth potion we have been making," a small voice screeched from down the table.

"Why Peter. Is that the first _good _idea you have made," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Why yes it is, I think. Oh no, Its the fourth. The slugs battling shoes was much better, but we can't redo young Peters ideas," Remus popped in defense of Peter.

"James, who are you looking for?" Peter squealed.

"No one," James said sadly. Lily wasn't there.

"He's brooding over his lost Lily," Sirius barked. " I don't understand you Prongs. You have a whole school to choose from, and you pick that stuck up prick.""

"Lets do her," Peter added.

"Another good idea," Remus popped again. "That makes five."

"Yes. Good idea Peter. I salute you," Sirius was about to make a military solute, but James' icy glare stopped him. The three boys turned away from James, and planned in secret. Professor Dumbledore was beginning his speach.

"I once again am delighted to have you to Hogwarts. First years are reminded that the Forbidden forest is forbidden, as the name says, and I encourage all students to stay away from the Whomping Willow." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at the Marauders. "it was rather angry last year for some odd reason, and chose to let out its anger on some suspicious students. We don't want to have any more casualties.

Mr. Filtch, our new caretaker, wishes me to remind you that the astronamy tower is also forbidden," Many boys gasped " and there is to be no magic in the hallways or corridors. Now, it is a new year, and our Head Boy and Girl is to be chosen."

Many people around James crossed their fingers, Peter one of them, and mumbled silent prayers. Almost all the Gryffindors wanted to be Head Boy; James wasn't one of them.

"First off is our head boy. Will the Sorting Hat please announce hi..." Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by the sorting hats song.

_When the school was and new  
Four houses chose to grew  
And one boy and girl had to grow  
To become the head of their show  
But do not cry my little children  
For not many of you will be chosen  
But those who do are chosen best  
Because they are better than the rest  
Now let me tell you the head boy  
James Potter, leader of every teachers ploy  
And the girl, I'm ahead at best  
Is Lily Evans, Most assuredly my guess_

Every applauded James as he stood up, but a hush grew over the Great Hall as someone else stood up. Even Sirius was quite.

Lily Evans stood up from the End of the Gryffindor table. Her once unruly hair was curled in slender locks, falling down to her back and around her crossed arms. Her once droopy eyes were tinted a light blue that drew out her dark green eyes from behind now slender eyebrows. Her eyes no longer held her too big glasses, but gleamed with an inner light. Her dress she wore as a dark brown, drawing out every color of her soft skin. She was magnificent. James couldn't tear his eyes from her. He could tell that many others couldn't either.

Silently Sirius and Remus laughed to themselves. Remus pointed at Malfoy, who was staring out of saucer sized eyes. Sirius laughed again.

"The bird and bee is back at it, Sirius. Who will win."

"Why don't be so sad, Moony. It was us who started Malfoy in the first place after all. Lets just watch it play."

The two laughed again as Lily walked up to the Headmaster and took the Golden Head Girl badge from his hand. James just stared.


End file.
